Zoids Forgotten Century
by auskid-01
Summary: this fic is set in a time inbetween CC and NCO. its about a girl named lola and she is on a quest(classic zoids journey with heaps of originality). i dont want to reveal to much so please read and reveiw. Chap 5 & 6 comin soon
1. Default Chapter

I don't own zoids at all they belong to Tomy and Hasbro and anyone else who owns them. Also I don't own my characters by copyright but please respect the work I put into this fic and don't steal them.

Prologue 

The room was filled darkness, bar the few strands of moonlight glinting through the old tattered blinds that hung lifelessly over the window. The sounds of a piano playing a simple yet touching and beautiful tune was all that could be heard or at least that seemed to be the only sound.

The young woman playing the piano got up her hand on her forehead, the constant noise was making her head ache and yet there was not a sound to be heard.

Something was screaming out to her and her alone, begging her for help, her assistants in a task only she could fulfill but she continued to ignore it and its constant chanting, it would have to do the job solo.

**Beginning **

The bell on the diner door rang continuously in the girl's head; her headache had not gone away like she had wished. "So what's on the menu today" she forced herself to sound the way she did normally. " I tell you everyday we don't change the menu," said the bar tender with a chuckle, this was a personal joke of theirs.

"Then I guess it'll be the usual," she said forcing herself to laugh, the chanting in her head continued.

The bartender laughed back and served her up her breakfast. She left ASAP to return to her damp little shack she referred to as home hoping the sound would stop soon, that what was behind the noise would leave, but she new it wouldn't.

It was driving her crazy she started to cry as she began her long walk home, it would not leave her alone.

When she got back she had to come to a decision, she had to she could not stand it any longer. She finally gave in "FINE!" she cried, tears of pain and anger fell down her face "I'LL DO IT, I'LL DO YOUR LITTLE TASK DIABLO!" she was finally happy when she heard the sound coming to an end, her headache was still there, but she was happy. She slumped down on to her bed and cried herself to sleep, she would need rest to prepare herself for the journey she had just stupidly agreed to.

Hope you liked it please R & R


	2. Chapter 2 a taste of action

**Chap 1**

The girl walked out of her shack, refreshed and prepared for the journey ahead of her. She had slept most of the day before and the full night.

"Hey Lola" the paperboy said like usual, she waved back, she was still clueless as to how he new her name. He was only around twelve but was tall for his age.

Lola was tall and had navy blue hair and wore it so it was all pushed to one side and over her shoulder. She usually wore jeans and a black short-sleeved shirt that began above her bellybutton showing where it was pierced.

Her neighborhood was a normal neighborhood, not many people had zoids, and zoid pilots lived in the city where the roads are big enough for their zoids. She had a zoid in a hanger in the city, an old hellcat, she planned to use it to get where she kept her real zoid.

She didn't like the city, to many people, she wasn't really sociable, only with people she already knew, and that's not many people.

When she finally got to her hanger she was annoyed to find it had been robbed of all her belongings (a box of old rags, a TV, a fridge and another box of rags) except her hellcat, but she didn't have time to get angry she just got in her zoid and left for the cave that she kept her real zoid.

The cave seemed so far away although it was simply a few miles out of town.

When she finally got there she slid open the door to the cave that had been hidden by a shrub and walked in. Before her were two giant figures the largest was a machine that was at least 20 times the size of an average zoid, she walked over to it and began to cry once again, "Diablo" she blubbered, this is what had been calling her.

It didn't really look like a zoid, more like a heap of scrap metal with pipes and high tech electronics everywhere. Its neck was made up of at least 30 metallic pipes and at the end was its large head that resembled that of a bull. "Long time no see," she said, she had now settled down and was no longer crying. A computerized yet deep moan came from the large zoid that was simply a head and a body it didn't no legs or weapons it was simply, a head and a body. Lola put her hand up to the zoids head and it began to speak to her. It talked to her for hours and she went through many emotions during their conversation and finally it stopped.

Diablo

/Diablo was formed many years before the Chaotic Century Series. It was made when there was an explosion deep inside of zoid eve, some people refer to it as the daughter of zoid eve. Its duties on Zi are unknown to everyone but Lola.

Hey, hope you liked the second chap.

Wont be much wait for the third so keep R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 2

Lola walked over to the other zoid, "Death Kitten" she said proudly, the zoid before her was around the size of a Saber Tiger but completely different in shape.

She had a flat sort of kitten-like face along with oversized paws, sharp liger like claws and huge fangs. She was black in colour and She purred softly as Lola petted her.

She had only two visible weapons. Two laser cannons on her chest although her fangs and sharp claws could easily substitute as weapons.

Her kitten like appearance could fool anyone into thinking she was completely harmless but truly she was an awesome zoid capable of outrunning the fastest zoid and thrashing mostly any zoid simply with her fangs and claws alone.

Diablo had called her to warn her of a great evil that had emerged from the core of Zoid Eve. A group that referred to themselves as the East Island Army had found it but they could not handle its power had released it and now they are chasing after it again with their army of evolved multi-zoid-core zoids.

Lola's job was to get this evil force before the East Islanders could. She did not know what form the evil force had taken on but she had to get it no matter what because the east islanders could use the force to take control of zoid eve and that would end the world for sure.

"It's been I while, Hey Kit?" asked Lola, her reply was an increase of speed and a joyful purr from the Death Kitten. "Kit" said Lola " what will happen if this army thing is really strong" she said tentatively. "I can answer that" said a voice over her radio, "what who's there" she said hesitantly looking around franticly. She was answered when ten Blade Liger Blitz's appeared with East Island Army Written in bold letters on their sides (a blade liger blitz is an advanced blade liger that has strike laser claw and laser fangs).

The ligers all jumped at her but she move fast and sunk The Death Kittens teeth the ligers back causing its zoid core to explode in a flash of bright flaring colour.

The death kitten slashed franticly at another two ligers exploding them as well and the slowly bit into one of the ligers legs ripping it of. The liger fell to the ground and the death kitten finished it of with a strike laser claw.

To finish of the other six fast Lola used her laser cannon and plundered them all in a matter of seconds.

Lola walked around the rubble that was once ten ligers, picking up the weapons that were still functioning. There weren't many so all she took was a newish type of weapon called a flare gun (a gun that shoots a bomb called a flare bomb that explodes in a mass of colour when it touches a zoid).

Well that's chap 2, I know bad ending but trust me the next Chap will be good hopefully

Please R&R.


	4. chapter 4 what a shock

Well this is the 3rd chap hope you like it.

Chap 3

She hadn't been damaged at all in her episode with the Blade Ligers, like she had expected.

She got into Death Kitten and continued on her journey. She had a small map on where the EIA (Eastern Island Army) HQ was, but it could be wrong, so she had to take chances.

She went on a little longer looking around for the path she was meant to be following but the map must have been wrong because the path didn't exist so she went on in a straight line right into a gully, a vital mistake.

It didn't take her long to realize she was being followed by a zoid on the cliff on her left, but even when she found out she decided to play along and let her stalker continue his job, another vital mistake.

The zoid following her appeared to be a snake like zoid and before long it began its attack. The death kitten jumped to where the snake had been hiding only to find another 20 zoids some aerial some ground.

The death kitten began its attack by jumping onto a storm sworder and crashing it into the ground causing it to plunder in a mass of fire and explosions destroying another 5 zoids in the process. Next Lola began firing Flare bombs rapidly and eventually all the zoids were gone except one, a Tyrant fox, an advanced shadow fox with astonishing new weapons, great speed and awesome capabilities. She faced the zoid and looked it keen in the eye, then it charged unpredictably. Lola mimicked the fox's actions and without hesitation she departed from the ground using an in air strike laser claw (SLC).

The two zoids clashed in a flare of colour and sparks flew slashing through the fragile cliff edge. Slowly the cliff they had been battling on began to crumble. The two zoids battled on, Lola slashed the death kitten's claws deep into the Tyrant Fox's back and slowly sunk her fangs savagely into its left hind leg causing the fox to squeal in pain.

The fox tried to escape, but it was impossible, the death kitten had locked her jaw on to the Fox's leg. She began firing flare bombs at the fox, the person in the Tyrant Fox hadn't spoken until the cliff edge finally gave in and the two zoids fell to the ground "No, no I can't die I'm only a kid" the pilot said blubbering.

When Lola heard the voice was a child's voice she let go an tried to save the pilot in the fox. She looked around but the dust was to thick and large rocks were constantly falling on the Kittens head. The dust finally settled and she eventually found the Tyrant fox. She opened the cockpit and almost fainted when she saw the Tyrant Fox's pilot.

The paperboy!?!...

Well that's the third chap what do you think is it a good twist .

Please R&R

Auskid-01


End file.
